Mikey's Secret
by Puldoh
Summary: He laid there, shocked and disgusted with himself. How? How could he tell? Just like that? He didn't mean to let it slip, a part of him glad, but the shock of what he had heard, what should he do? I gotta get outta here, got to run...
1. Chapter 1

I'm posting this because I wrote it shortly after this very thing happened to me. Mikey is me, and this scene below was me basically blurting out my biggest secret in front of my family. Didn't mean to, still regret, and am finally on good terms with my family again. This is bascially my journey from my blurted secret and back into my family.

This sucked big time by the way. LOL I was told it would be a good story, some things are changed, but made into the story. Did I make sense there? LOL

Thanks

* * *

He laid on his bed, feeling sick and scared. _WHY? Why had he told? Why? It wasn't his fault, it just came out. They are sooo going to kick me out now. I know they are. How can't they? I told! Oh God, I told…_

He felt the tears build up. Slowly, painfully, feeling his chest getting tighter, and he started to sob. He cried for awhile, trying to figure out how the hell he told his deepest secret.

He thought back to how the argument started:

_**They were talking about a television show when a commercial for a new teen show came on. It showed a guy making out with another guy. Leo snorted, "I can't believe that they are showing these things to teenagers nowadays. Its like telling them that no one cares if they are gay, but so many people care!"**_

_**Raph snickered, "It's a teen show Leo, its not like someone is breaking the law here. Its just a show."**_

_**Leo shook his head disdainfully, "That's not the problem. The problem is that these shows are promoting that homosexuality is right. Especially in front of impressionable teenagers who don't know any better. Most of the times, its all pure experimentation, not actually a guy loving a guy.." he said in a rant. **_

_**Mikey was shocked by Leo's rant, he always thought they never really cared about things like that, that if he knew someone who was gay, he would accept it. "Woah Leo, it ain't like that. The show is just saying that people, any people, can have open relationships nowadays. Its no longer behind closed doors. More and more people accept it. You can't honestly say homosexuality is wrong now, are you?"**_

_**Leo rolled his eyes up, "Yes, I do believe its wrong. How can it be right? They won't be able to stop the impact these people are having when they show society that they can kiss and fuck in public, that its totally okay!"**_

_**Mikey was shocked and shaken to the core. He had been getting ready to tell his family that he was gay….but should he now. **_

"_**You can't think that Leo. What's wrong with it? These guys just want to love each other. They face enough adversity in life, that they should be able to choose who they love. Its not something society should be allowed to choose who someone can love!" Mikey said passionately. **_

_**Leo frowned but Don spoke first, "Why do you care so much Mikey. Leo's right. We were raised to honor others, that's true, but we are allowed to form our own opinions. Why does it bother you so much? Do you know someone who is gay?"**_

_**All their eyes focused on him, and he faltered. Raph spoke up, a laughing jeer in his voice, "Ya know someone! Who is it? One of your skater friends? Is it Angel? Oooh, I know, I bet its your comic book guy you love so much. Ya know, what his name?"Raph said .**_

_**Mikey jumped up, "NOOOO, no, that's not it; it's just not right to judge someone you don't even know!"**_

_**Don frowned, there was something Mikey wasn't telling, "What's going on Mikey, you are getting worked up over a comment Leo said. This kind of talk usually doesn't bother you."**_

_**Mikey's mind raced, panicked and terrified, until he heard a soft cough behind him, 'Master Splinter' and his panic rose to a higher degree, he jumped up, ready to flee. **_

"_**My sons, what is this commotion about?" he asked quietly. **_

"_**It's Mikey, Master Splinter. I saw this new show they are showing on TV for kids. It showed a relationship between males. I disapproved and Mikey is trying to convince me it's okay," Leo explained, "I'm sorry we got loud."**_

_**Splinter looked at Michelangelo, and asked, "What is the problem Michelangelo?"**_

_**Mikey shook his head, "NOOO, its nothing Sensei. I uh…. Leo, I'm sorry you feel that way…"and he started to move away to run to his room, but Leo grabbed his arm, "Wait Mikey, who do you know that's gay? Is it someone we all know?"**_

_**Mikey shook his head, "Just leave it Leo," and tried to tug away, but soon they were all starting to ask questions, trying to figure out who was gay. **_

"_**Shut up!" Mikey said angrily and stressed when they started in on the Justice League. **_

"_**Com'n Mikey, just tell us! Who is gay?" Don asked curiously. **_

"_**I'm gay. There! Are you finally happy now?" Mikey said angrily, "I'm gay. I have been for years. There. You got it. Now leave me alone! I've heard enough on how you all feel about homos. Go make your stupid jokes, tell me all your stupid comments about how it's wrong, and I'll pack my bags and leave!" **_

_**And he ran from the room, leaving the uncomfortable silence behind him. **_

He laid there for awhile. It was silent outside his room. He could hear soft talking if he moved toward the door, but that was about it.

He had finally told his family, and in the worst possible way.

What was he going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

He gathered up some items, things he knew he would miss, and put Klunk in his carrier. He needed to get out of here. It felt like everything was closing up on him. He couldn't even begin to describe the shadows tightening around him, how it felt like everything was darker.

He was tired of hiding but knowing that they finally knew was a relief. He didn't have to tell them again. But he did have to live with the fact that they knew and that their feelings about it, wasn't positive.

Sighing, he picked up his journal where he usually wrote in, but today, it just didn't seem enough.

Placing it inside his bag, he picked up Klunk who was inside his carrier, and headed to the exit to leave. Crossing the living area and heading toward the door near the kitchen, he knew his family needed time to think, and so did he.

He heard a small "Mikey," behind him. He stopped, one hand on the door, the other holding both his bag and the carrier, he half turned, seeing Donnie standing there.

"I can't be here. Not right now. I told you all something I thought I would tell eventually. When I realized your thoughts, I was devastated and scared. I was scared of rejection, scared of being hurt, or even cast out. I can't live here, not now, I need time to think and you all do as well. I'll be back. Just not sure when," he said softly, turning the knob, and leaving.

He felt his lip trembling, trying to suppress his tears. He shook his head sadly, and squared his shoulders, he left.

He walked for quite awhile, blindly walking around the sewer drains, not wanting to even think. Finally after falling for the third time because of tears in his eyes, and Klunk meowing loudly, he sighed, slipping out his Shell Cell and dialed Angel's number.

"Hey Angel, its Mikey. Yeah. Look, I need a favor. You have your own place now, right?" Mikey asked as he looked at Klunk, making sure he was alright. "Yeah, look I just told my family…yeah. That. I… it turned out awful. I need a place to stay for a bit. Can I stay with you?"

He held his breathe, hoping for a positive answer. "Really? Thank you, I really appreciate it…. Okay… yeah I can make food. I'll be there soon. Can you not tell the others? Thanks Angel, I'll be by soon. See ya," and he hung up the phone.

Destination in mind, he headed toward Angel's house. It was a nice little 2 bedroom house. Mikey tapped on Angel's window, letting her know he was there. Thankful Angel's house was surrounded by trees and bushes, making it private. Climbing up through the window Angel opened, he shimmied inside. Angel was busy taking Klunk out of his carrier. Mikey smiled sadly at the joy on Angel's face. She was growing up. 17 now, living in this house, and her brother checking on her every now and then.

"So Angel, how are you liking the house?" desperate for a distraction. He knew Angel inherited the house from her uncle. He had died last year and Angel knew him when she was little. Her brother had to sign for the house and the money, putting it into a trust to pay the bills and giving Angel an allowance to live on.

"It's pretty nice. I really wish I could find a roommate. It's kinda freaky living on my own. At least I don't have to worry about food or bills," Angel said, sitting on the couch.

Mikey smiled weakly, knowing that was all to true. The silence did seem to fill the room, growing quite uncomfortable.

Finally, Angel said, "So…not what you expected eh? Tell me, what happened?"

Mikey shook his head sadly, feeling disgusted with himself. "I told them. In the worst possible way, I told them I was gay."

Angel sighed, walking over, "Look Mikey it's not wrong to be gay."

Mikey snorted, "Not from your prospective Angel, but from mine, it's a big N-O. I mean, I get that I am the way I am, but the problem is I'm gay. And my family won't see it from my point. They'll automatically assume I'm either after them, or something stupid like that and get scared or sickened. I didn't tell them about CJ. He's like, God I really like him. And he's nice and sweet, and he likes me to. I've known him for 4 months now, but they would just think he's just another skater dude or a spy or something like that, and demand I stay away from the humans. You can't trust them, they'd say."

Angel sighed, and glanced at the sadden turtle on her couch, and finally said, "Mikey, you knew this day would come sometime. I know you are having a very tough day, so go and relax. Have a bath. I got one of those new gigantic tubs in both bathrooms...ummm…" and she blushed when Mikey glanced at her with a look. "It's not what you think. Uncle Rick put the tub in because of his arthritis, and I just got lucky. Go, I'll keep Klunk company, okay?"

Mikey sighed and got up, and grabbed his bag. He walked downstairs to the basement, where the guest bedroom was, and glanced at his bathroom, and smiled as he saw another tub similar to Angel's. He needed to relax. Starting the water, he got in.

45 minutes later, drying off, he felt more at ease then before. He knew things were going to be slightly different now.

He headed upstairs, smelling noodles being made and frowned, "Angel, what the Heck are you eating? Do you know how much salt is in those noodles?" he said, tying his bandana on.

"What do you expect Mikey? I'm a street kid, not a culinary artist! I don't know how to make that crap on TV," Angel said indignant, as she drained her noodles.

"Well, next time just wait for me, I'll cook you some good food. How's your brother doing?" Mikey asked, snaking a hand to the fruit basket and grabbing an apple.

"He's fine. He still lectures me about my school work. It sucks that he made that a condition of me having this place. I don't like school," Angel said, eating her noodles.

Mikey gave a small smile, "School is alright. I liked our classes when we had them," as he ate quietly, is stomach slightly unsettled.

Angel asked curiously, "You had to go to school? How? Where? Who taught you? What did you learn?" eager for more information on the mysterious turtle.

Mikey sighed, "Yeah, Master Splinter and Donnie led most of the lessons. We had learned about American History, Math, Science, Social Studies, Japanese, English, and a few other courses like the First Aid and Basic Mechanics."

"Wow, you can speak Japanese? I never heard you guys talk like, in a different language before. Were you good in all of your classes? Was it hard? How did Raph take it, he doesn't seem like a school type," Angel said rapidly, happy to learn more about the turtles.

Mikey pushed his plate away, not even hungry, but continued to speak, "It was alright. The classes were fun sometimes, but I didn't like how boring it was. So I used to mess up on purpose. Raph didn't like school most times, but he did alright. We all did. No one speaks Japanese anymore except Master Splinter and Leo. They don't know I speak it fluently because I don't show them. I don't show them a lot of things I do…. It's never mattered before…." Mikey sighed, "I guess I shouldn't have told them I was gay…. Everyone would have been happier."

Angel was scandalous, "MIKEY! They might have been happy in their ignorance, but you would have been miserable. You've wanted to tell them for years. And you only admitted it to me last year. Mikey, what you did was brave and don't be ashamed of it. Embrace who you are, not what they think."

Mikey looked up, his blue eyes miserable and filled with tears, "Angel, all my life, I lived to make them happy. Fooled around and did stupid stuff to make them laugh. I made it my life to ensure their happiness. The one time, the only time I finally be me, I found out that I'm alone with this. My family disapproves of me, the real me. God Angel, they don't even know about CJ. What will they say when they find out I'm going out with a human! They'll disown me! God, why would they want me after this!" and he burst into tears, the ramifications of his secret being told finally hitting the young turtle, the thought of his family never welcoming him back and the thought of being alone.

Angel felt her eyes moisten with tears, her heart heavy with pain and hurt for her friend, she moved over to his side and gave him a huge hug, and let him cry on her shoulder. She cried for the small turtle, who just wanted to belong, and be accepted. He was denied acceptance by human culture, a monster to them, and acceptance by his own family was only on the condition they would accept him being gay, and if he fell in love someday, would they be able to accept that thought, Mikey was caught between his choice of family or love.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey didn't know what was going on back home, but he did know that April, Casey or even Leatherhead was going to call him sometime tonight. It was about 10 when his phone finally rang, and glancing at the Caller ID, he sighed, "April," knowing it was going to be a hard conversation.

"Hi April," he said, opening the shell cell and talking into it, he glanced out the window, seeing the moonlight filtering in his basement window.

_Hi Mikey, how are you doing? I heard there was some kind of blow up at home today… anything you need to talk about?_

Mikey sighed, "No April, not with you at least. I kind of told some home truths to the family today, despite the hostile environment, and I needed to leave to give them thinking time."

_What did you tell them? No one is telling me anything! It's quite annoying to get calls to fix things when I don't know what they are… by the way, where are you?_

"I'm safe April. I'm staying at Angel's place. It's all good. I needed some time away anyhow…. April… if you send Casey down there, he'll get your answers if you want to," Mikey said, not really wanting to tell April and face rejection.

_Mikey, just tell me. What happened? I want you to tell me._

Mikey's voice trembled, and his hand shook for a moment, before he spoke quickly, "I'mgay," and then repeated slower, "April, I'm gay…" he whispered ashamed.

_Is that all? I've known you were gay for years Mikey. It's not that big of a de- OH…I take it the family didn't take the news too well?_

Mikey was shocked and surprised, _April knew he was gay? How? _He was so shocked; he forgot to reply to April's last question.

_Mikey? Are you there?_

"Uh, yeah…. I'm here….how…How did you know I was…." He trailed off, not wanting to say it again.

_Gay? Oh honey, I've always thought you were that orientation….it was just something… you can feel. There's nothing wrong with it. It's just the way you are. You can't change what you feel Mikey._

Mikey gave a weak laugh, "You might want to tell the guys that April… they were pretty shocked at me when I told them.." he scowled angrily, "God April, it was all messed up! They all thought the same. It all came out just because of a TV show promoting same sex couples in teenagers! They all…they all disapproved, saying shit about how it's not right, that it wasn't right for a guy to like another guy."

Mikey felt his heart clench up in remembrance, at his brothers faces when he said he was gay, the blank look on Splinter's face, followed by disappointment. He felt the tears build up in his eyes, and he roughly brushed them away.

Mikey spoke quietly, "They all wanted to know who it was I knew that was gay… it was all a game… something new to think about… they were curious… but they also disapproved. Saying it wasn't right for a person to feel that way about the same sex. It was sick… god April. I panicked at their questions, how they demanded I tell them who was gay… it...it just came out…"

_There is nothing wrong with loving someone, even when you're gay. Sweetie, would you like me to go down and kick their ass?_

Mikey gave a half snort and half sob, "N…no April…. This is something…. They are gonna have to accept…" he said miserably.

_Oh Mikey… It will all work out, I'm sure…_

Mikey said, just tired of everything, and wanting to get away from it all, "April, I'm tired…. I need to figure out how I'm going to tell CJ about everything… how to figure out where I'm going from here. I'm going to bed… I need to think."

_Okay Mikey, just remember, I'm here for you. Everything will work out…someday. Get some rest, I'll stop by tomorrow. Okay sweetie? _

Mikey nodded, "Ya okay… night April," and hearing a _Goodnight_ from the other side, he shut off his phone and laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling all night, not able to sleep at all.

'_What should I do now? I mean… can I throw away my family? I don't think I can… they are all I have… but what about CJ? I love him. _


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey waited till it got dark out, and around 11, he went out. Jumping rooftop to rooftop, he headed to his destination. He had called CJ earlier, wanting to see him tonight, wanting to explain what had happened.

Hurrying towards the house near the outskirts of the city, he didn't notice the 3 shadows following him. He jumped down lightly, tapping on the window. He heard a rustling inside, and the window was suddenly opened for him. He glanced up, and saw CJ, standing there, his eyes filled with love and concern.

"Mikey, hey, come on in," CJ said warmly. Mikey let himself be led in, climbing through the window. "I miss you CJ," he whispered softly. CJ smiled, snuggling inside Mikey's muscled arms.

Mikey smiled, following CJ as they moved to the couch. "Hey CJ….I missed you so much…." He said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Hey now, what's the matter?" CJ said as he moved Mikey on the couch. "What's making you so sad?"

Mikey took a deep breathe, and said, "I told them CJ," he whispered.

CJ took a sharp breathe, knowing how unsure Mikey was about his families reactions about him and his relationship. "And?"

"I moved out!" he said and burst into tears.

CJ immediately moved and hugged Mikey tightly to him, "Shhh, it's going to be okay. Just give them time. I know they love you, shhh, calm down love, shhh, that's it," he coaxed Mikey to calm down. "Now tell me what happened?"

Mikey took a deep shaky breathe, "Well….I…I told them about being gay…. And it came out…. They looked so shocked. I could see the fear and the anger about it, the disgust in their eyes, and felt scared and panicked. I needed time to think… so did they… CJ, what am I going to do? They'll kill me if they found out about you."

CJ gave a soft smile, brushing his multi colored hair back, his green eyes shone with love, "It will be okay Mikey. You're lucky to have such a family. I know they will accept you, they just need time. Don't let your anger at them grow into hate. You are going to want them in your life later."

Mikey sighed, nodding and just leaned into to cuddle, "I just wanted to be accepted, ya know. I hated hiding it, but they were saying a lot of things about gay people, I panicked and I told them. It's okay if they hate me, or if they cast me out, but I just wish they would open their eyes. Not everything is about honor and what not. Bushido doesn't forbid it. I just wanted them to love me… to love us."

CJ sighed, cuddling Mikey close, thinking about Mikey's family. He hoped they would understand one day. Mikey's sunny way of life needed his family, and they needed him.

Outside, three figures had followed their little brother, finding him with a human. Raph was pissed and ready to go and invade the home and beat the crap out of the one who took advantage of his little brother. Don and Leo held him back, "We're just checking it out Raph, calm down, and let's think about this. Okay!" Leo ordered sternly.

Don glanced back at the house, watching the human closely. He looked innocent enough. His hair was multicolored though. He dyed it red, green, orange, blue and yellow. He looked like one of those skaters Mikey liked hanging out with. He looked about 16 or 18, and had a small lean figure, his arms showed muscle and his hair was a nice brown. Don frowned when he saw the human kiss Mikey's head, disgusted by the idea of a human touching his brother like that.

"So what are we going to do? How do we get Mikey to stop this!" Don asked Leo, glancing back inside.

Leo watched the scene, analyzing each part, checking for deceit or lies, but he found nothing. He could sense nothing but honesty, concern and loyalty towards his brother, as well as a great deal of love.

"This is real guys. Mikey is in love with him, and the human is in love with Mikey. I can't sense anything wrong or evil from him" Leo said softly.

Raph glared at Leo, "You think this is a joke or somethin' Leo? That's out little brother going out with a human!" he said disgusted.

Leo glanced through the window, staring at the couple on the couch sadly, "I know, but…. It's Mikey's choice who he loves… we can't forbid him… we'll lose Mikey!"

Don shook his head, "No, we just have to convince Mikey that going out with humans is a wrong idea!" he said angrily.

Leo said, "Let's go, we need to inform Splinter."

The faded off into the night.

Mikey sniffled, sitting up on the couch, glancing at CJ, "I'm sorry that I'm being so weak," he spoke softly.

CJ shook his head, his green eyes watching Mikey, "You are not weak! This is just a bad situation!" he said wiping his tears away, "Your family doesn't know how to deal with this. Give them time," he said softly.

Mikey frowned, "What if they don't change their mind?"

CJ shrugged, "Then we move on and live," he paused, struggling with his own emotions, "We can't allow others to dictate who we really are. I tried it, it's not fun. It hurts so much; it makes you miserable beyond anything. To be in that dark place, alone, can destroy people. We can't forget to live."

Mikey sighed, remembering when he had first met CJ whose own family hated him. It was so bad, that when he was forced to leave, his father tried to kill him. He shuddered, hoping his family wasn't that bad, but understood what CJ was telling him.

"I miss them. I just hope they see me for me one day…." He said sadly, glancing up, "But you are worth it. I love you so much."

CJ smiled, tears in his own eyes, "And I love you. Nothing will change that, get some sleep."

Mikey snuggled beside him, falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, everyone is pointing out that Angel shouldn't be able to live on her own. In my fic, she can. I know many 16 year olds living on their own with their own place if someone is co-signing the place and issuing the payments on their behalf. Angel inherited some money from an uncle, but since she is so young, she can't touch the money, but her guardian can, therefore, she as her own place, since she also inherited the house. **

**Now its simple, Angel has money and the house in a trust which her brother controls, paying the bills for her. He doesn't live with her, she wanted to live on her own. Yes, 16 year olds can, especially if they are financially able to. **

**Simple? Yes. **

* * *

Days went by, and Mikey went to Angel's during the day to help the girl out, and feed her. April dropped by and they talked for awhile, and Mikey felt a lot better about his situation.

Mikey told April to come on by later that night; he was introducing CJ to April and Angel. And she could invite Casey if he wanted to come by, but no turtles. April tried to convince him, but he was adamant that his brothers wouldn't be there. He couldn't handle any rejection right now. He just wanted a nice peaceful evening.

He made a Lasagna dinner with Garlic bread and pop for drinks. He introduced CJ to April nervously when she arrived.

"A..April, this is Curtis Joseph…we call him CJ," Mikey said smiling at his boyfriend.

April smiled at him, shaking his hand, "So this is the man that stole Mikey's heart," she said grinning. She saw his blush on his cheeks at her words and stepped back.

"Casey, this is CJ, CJ this is Casey Jones….heh, he has the same initials as you," Mikey said, trying to ease the tension between the two.

"Nice ta meet ya," Casey said reluctantly, gripping CJ's hand firmly. CJ matched Casey's grip, not flinching.

"Ya know his family wants ta hunt ya down, 'ight?" Casey said not letting go, judging him for his reactions.

"Then let them come and try to hunt me down. I love Mikey, I'm not giving him up because they don't like it," CJ said firmly.

Casey felt a smile stretch across his face at the boys guts, "Ya got guts kid, ya got guts," he said smiling and letting go.

Mikey breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that moment was going to be hard and possibly problematic if Casey decided to flip out.

"Com'n, let's go eat, supper should be ready soon," Mikey said nervously.

"It smells heavenly Mikey, I can't wait," April said with a smile, taking Mikey's arm as he led her to Angel's kitchen. She giggled as she saw Angel buttering French loaf bread and sprinkling cheese on top. "I see Mikey forced the learning to cook lessons, right?"

Angel smiled, nodding her head, "Yea! He says he can't live with me forever, so I gotta cook properly. Apparently noodles are full of salt," she said with a grin.

Casey chuckled, "Noodles are good, and filling," he said, snagging a piece of cheese. Angel slapped his hand with a wooden spoon. Casey shook his hand in mock pain, "ow.." he said smiling.

"No touchie!" she said smirking, and continued to butter the other loaf, "I helped cook so I want it perfect."

Casey chuckled, rubbing his hand slightly, but backed away. "How are you doing now?" he asked Angel.

Angel smiled, "Well, I don't feel as alone as I was before, so I'm doing alright now. Ever since my brother went into the army, it's been hard on my own. Thank god 16 year olds can live on their own….and Mikey coming when he did, it made things easier….I met CJ earlier…I'm happy about Mikey and CJ, he's very nice."

Casey smiled at her, "I'm glad."

He sat back, watching CJ and April talking, trying to see what was so wrong with this situation that his friends couldn't see. Mikey looked happy and for the first time, he didn't seem like the goofball he always acted like around his bros.

He seemed more mature and grown up, and it felt odd. "Hey Mike, you got any games?" he asked curiously.

"Ya, I got some vid games I never played yet. How about we watched a movie, I can put one on," Mikey said with a smile, walking over to Casey.

Casey smiled, wanting to talk with Mikey on his own, and followed him to a bag on the floor. "So….your bros are going crazy….they think you are crazy for lovin' 'im."

Mikey glanced up at CJ, a smile came over his face, "He makes me happy Casey… ya know that feeling you get with April… we never thought we'd feel that," he said, glancing at Casey, his blue eyes showing the depth of the subject.

"We grew up knowing we were the monsters in the sewers. That we would never have kids, or someone to love…. When I found out I was gay, I knew the likelihood of me having any chance with anyone, was even slimmer…" Mikey paused, trying to get his thoughts together, "and then I met Curtis… and we fell in love, despite the oddness of the relationship…. We love each other despite that."

Mikey held out a DVD, The Avatar, and said with a smile, "Ya never thought you'd make it with April… you were both different from each other… but you love each other…despite everything. That's what I feel."

Casey was astounded by the comparison, and frowned, "I have no problem with it Mikey. I'm glad you found love Mike…. Everyone deserves it." He said with a smile.

Mikey smiled at Casey, whispering, "Thank you for understanding," before he left to return to dinner preparation.

Casey smiled, and the rest of night, they talked, laughed and watched movies together, just being friends.

* * *

April and Casey were back in their apartment, talking about CJ and Mikey with the brothers. Casey sighed, "Look, CJ is a good guy. He's not afraid of you guys! He says bring it on. He's not gonna give Mikey up just because you want him to!" he said, his stance tense.

Leo sighed, shoulders hunched, looking confused. "Look, it's just weird! We grew up learning a set way of life, grew up knowing that we can't ever fall in love, to ever know it. We were raised to stay away from humans, lest they betray us…so you can't really blame us for how we are acting! We didn't even know humans can see beyond what we look like. We've always been screamed at in terror..." He didn't know how to feel, just that everything they were taught to know, was different and this situation was something they weren't even prepared to deal with.

Don spoke up, "April...it's just weird. Master Splinter did teach us to be wary of humans, and even after we made friends with you, it took time for us to understand you won't betray us. Master Splinter had plans just in case you did, so please, try to understand..."

April stood up, eyes flashing with anger, "And now! After all the years we've been friends. After everything we've all been through, you would still think that!" she said angrily, "I can't believe you all believe you think that!"

She grabbed her cup, storming out, pissed beyond belief. She honestly knew CJ was okay, that he was trustworthy. She saw the love in CJ's eyes when he looked at Mikey, the same she saw in Casey's eyes.

Storming back, she stood there, back straight, eyes blazing, "You know, in all the time I've known you guys, Mikey was by far the easiest one to get along with. He's smart, passionate and innocent, and yet you never once valued him. You all thought he was less than you all. You Leo, never tried to take his advice, or even listened to his ideas. Raph, you basically treat him like shit, which you believe treating your little brother like that is alright, it's not. It's vindictive and spiteful," she said, glancing at each of them in turn, "And you Donatello, you treat and talk to him like he's a stupid child. You all treat him like crap, even though he has grown and matured. He made his own path, that follows his dreams and ambitions, and if you don't like it, screw him, screw his happiness," she said, her voice firm and angered.

"Sometimes I really do wonder if you care about him really, enough to look past what you think you know about him. Because he is honestly worth more than you all put together. Get off your damn pedestals you put yourselves on, and accept it. Because if you don't, he's choosing CJ, and I don't blame him one damn bit," she said angrily, and walked to the window, opening it, "Now Leave, get out of my house until you learn to grow up and accept Mikey's position and CJ, because you need him more than he ever needed you!"

The turtles were shocked and surprised at April yelling at them, and wanted to continue to talk to her, but seeing the fire in her eyes, as well as Casey's, they left quickly.

* * *

April slammed the window shut, seeing them glance back, eyes wide with shock as they saw her lock the window for the first time.

Don's eyes were wide, "She's serious guys," he said, shaking slightly at the anger he saw.

April turned around to Casey, heart pounding, "Well….we just pissed off a bunch of Ninja Turtles….what should we do now?" she said to Casey, a small smile on her face.

Casey smiled, "Well…we can plan to watch a movie and grab some popcorn, and snuggle on the couch?" he suggested, snaking a hand around her waist.

* * *

**Well another chapter. I don't have much reactions from the turtles except for what I was able to gather afterwards. Like I said, some of the arguements and words spoken by everyone, are similar to what I went through.**

**I will have more turtle interaction in the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it enough to review, THanks to all who have been paying attention and waiting for another chapter. Peace all.**


End file.
